Naruto of the Snow
by Tormenter-of-dreams
Summary: Naruto isn't canon family raised. At all really now that I think about it. As far as I am aware this is pretty unique but pretty normal otherwise, Powerful Naruto, Smart Naruto, Sexy Anko :


Hello everyone! I am deeply sorry for not updating, publishing or doing anything with my stories at all. Been kinda busy. But I wanted to put this up to see what you guys think about it and if I should bother with it or keep working on Kaguya Naruto. As it is I cannot be bothered with Aburame Naruto as it just isn't working out the way I wanted it too. I may put up a chapter every once in a while to keep you guys happy but don't expect any commitments from me.

Please enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I recognize this as Minato's writing, but why would he want Naruto to go with you?" spoke the newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage. At his ripe old age he imagined himself to be relaxing and enjoying the last few years of his life rather than returning to his old post,

"Then you do not know of his wife either?" he shook his head in the negative, "His wife was Yoshina, my sister and as such Naruto being her son he will have our bloodline, it is among the rarest in the world and is sought after by many and we cannot risk him staying here in this village," he spoke the last word venomously, if Sarutobi seemed shocked he did not show it, "May I take him Hokage-san?"

"After you agree to one thing," the man nodded, "Would you, when you think him strong enough to do it, allow him to return here and if he wishes become one of our ninja?" he could see the stoic look of the man and was sure he would decline,

"It would not be up to me but the family head, however I think he will be allowed, after all he is the prince of snow country after his own sister Yukie," the Sandaime was shocked,

"A prince, you cannot be serious,"

"I am. Now if you would show me to the boy I will be on my way," Sarutobi took a second to sit there before sighing and standing up,

"Follow me please," he said tiredly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One hour later the man was already two miles out of Konoha,

"Well Naruto when you reach Snow you'll get to see your family," the formally stoic man said happily with a smile, Naruto gurgled in reply.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With sixteen years gone Sarutobi had heard of nothing from Naruto or from Snow country but he wasn't worried, he would be with his family, well what was left of it anyway. He looked around quickly and reached into one of the drawers and pulled out an orange-covered book and opened it to half way. He let out a small giggle and he heard a puff in front of him and with the skill only achieved by experience he slammed it back into the drawer and was now holding a mission scroll,

"What is it Eagle?"

"There is a man at the east gate claiming to know you Sandaime-sama, we do not know who he is or what he looks like, he has kept his face cover with a cloak," Sarutobi sighed,

"Very well, let's go," they both disappeared in a burst of smoke.

The guard didn't know what to make of him, he had walked up and simply said he knew the Hokage, of course he couldn't let him in, he didn't have clearance but when he just walked in past him he was furious. He signalled Anbu, who jumped down around him,

"If you would please wait for Sandaime-sama there will be no need for force," the hooded figure looked to the speaker and nodded, he turned around and walked back up to the guard who stood still as he walked past and leaned against the hut. The Anbu remained, watching him as Sarutobi appeared with another Anbu, and he walked up to the man,

"I am the Sandaime Hokage, you said you knew me?" the man stood up straight and walked nearer to him, the Anbu took a step forward and the man stopped,

"Yes, but it has been a while and I have to add I am not too good at remembering faces from older times, could we perhaps go to your office? We have things to discuss and I would appreciate no eavesdroppers,"

"Of course, however I must ask of you one thing,"

"You may name it,"

"Can you lower the hood so we can see you?" the man nodded and pulled it back. What they saw first was a head of long white hair then a tanned face with three whisker like marks on his cheeks and one large scar running from above his eyebrow down to his chin, it was clear to see because of the contrast between his dark skin and the lighter skin of the healed wound. His eyes were what struck Sarutobi most; they were the same ones he had looked at when he held that baby all those years ago, "Naruto, is it actually you?"

"It is but I was hoping to not have my arrival ruined by any rowdy villagers, so may we go?" Sandaime nodded and both he and Naruto walked towards the Hokage tower in silence.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto sat down in the seat in front of the des and stared at the older man,

"I am here because Shiro, my uncle told me that if I wished I could return here and join your ninja, but if I am to I only ask that you instate me as a Jounin or special Jounin, nothing lower or it would be an insult to my abilities,"

"I am sorry, but I do not hold the power for that, there will have to be a test of your abilities and after me and the council will convene to grade your skills correctly,"

"I see, can you arrange this test as soon as possible?"

"Do you not want to have time to rest; it is a long trip from snow country to here,"

"My stamina is the highest in snow country and with this brief rest I am at full capacity and ready to fight," Sarutobi couldn't help but notice the neutral tone in his voice and was slightly saddened that he had become this,

"Very well, I will arrange a test for you in one hour. You will report to the stadium in the western sector, do you know where it is?" he got a nod in response, "Then that will be all and prepare for your test," Naruto missed the small smirk the man had on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One hour later Naruto was standing in the arena still covered by his cloak despite the warm weather and looked up at the gathered council and several ninja staring at him, the Hokage stood up,

"Uzumaki Naruto, we are here to test whether you are strong enough to achieve the rank of Jounin, your first test will be against two Chuunin," Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked to the entrance as two Chuunin walked out and took up stances. The second the match begun a mist blocked out the arena and it dissipated a few seconds later to reveal the two Chuunin still in their stances but encased in ice up to their necks. The ice began to quickly melt and the two men fell to the ground shivering and medics came out and took them away. Sarutobi stood up again,

"Very good, and now is your final test against numerous Jounins to test how long you can last against stronger opponents," again he looked at the entrance and this time four ninja came out and as he looked at the first one he flinched backwards, was this abomination some sort of psychological deterrent, he certainly hoped so, the next was much more normal looking with only his protector covering his right eye and the last man was simply smoking. The final person would have left Naruto staring in wonder, but he couldn't show it. She was easily classed as beautiful with her wine-red eyes and the wild hair. He glanced over her body and found it as attractive as her face if not more; he heard a cough that made him look to the masked man,

"You scoping out the talent already, aren't you a little young?" Naruto looked at him and saw him smiling through the mask and the woman blush, and look away,

"Do you not think that if I am old enough to kill, I am old enough to drink, smoke or choose who I date?" he asked,

"I suppose you're right,"

"My youthful comrade, you speak so wisely for your young and youthful age, it will be an honour to battle against your flames of youth against my own!" the green spandex wearing man cheered while smiling at him leaving Naruto feeling sick, he simply nodded in recognition. Once again the Hokage began the match and they stood staring at each other and Naruto took the time to size them up, _'Well the woman must be a Genjutsu master due to her periodic chakra pulses, and the taller man is a Taijutsu user because of the weights and strange behaviour disposition, the masked one is Hatake Kakashi, a master Ninjutsu user while the other must be some sort of affinity user judging by the weapons he uses, they really have covered all the points.' _

It was Asuma that began as he rushed towards Naruto who had yet to move, as he swung his trench knifes down to his head he disappeared and Asuma was sent flying back to the other three ninja. He was caught and helped up. "I didn't even see him move," marvelled Gai, "He must be incredibly fast," Kakashi eyed him carefully and could see the cloak moving slightly hear his waist,

"Gai intercept him, he's using a Jutsu!" immediately there was an explosion of dust as Gai removed his weights and launchedat Naruto who smirked as a pillar of ice rose out of the ground behind him and slammed into Gai firing him into a wall. The ice then began to contort and bend as Naruto controlled it and sent it towards the two remaining men as the woman had disappeared, Kakashi formed several seals and breathed out a large dragon made of fire while Asuma did the same with a dragon made of wind, the two jutsus met each other and formed a huge wall of fire that melted the ice and continued towards Naruto.

He began to move away from it but his senses caught a quick burst of chakras in front of him near the fire and he saw the woman's Genjutsu fail as she brought up her arms in a futile form of defence from the scorching flames. Naruto's body acted and he flew towards the helpless woman and took a hold of her and turned to protect her from the flames just as they covered him. Both Kakashi and Asuma were wondering if they had over done it as they watched toe story high inferno begin to burn out and still no sign of him. Gai was beside Kakashi on the ground unable to move because of the force of the impact with the wall, slowly the fire became small enough to see where it has struck and they were shocked to see the crouched form of someone in the middle.

They watched as the person fell sideways to reveal an ice dome in front of them and it melted away to show Kurenai passed out, they were shocked beyond belief that he had protected her, even more so at the thought they would had killed her if not for him. Medics rushed out to the pair and many began to try and heal the burned skin and organs when they found out he was still alive after that, Kurenai was simply unconscious and two medics placed her on a stretcher and took her to the hospital as the rest tried to heal Naruto. As Asuma, Gai and Kakashi were helped away from the arena they felt a gathering of chakra behind them.

They all turned to see Naruto standing up, slouched over and his skin and hair rapidly re-growing; he then slowly brought his head up to look at them and what they saw instead of his previously blue eyes were now red and slitted. He growled at them and spoke in a much deeper voice then before,

"**Aargh, the kit hasn't taken that much damage to his body in years. You two are goddamn lucky his sister isn't here or you would not be alive to speak of this, or that I can't leave his body and maul you,"** everyone was shocked to hear this coming from his body, he had changed so suddenly. The Sandaime then appeared in the arena,

"Is Naruto going to be alright?" many looked at him as if he was crazy, this was Naruto wasn't it?

"**The brat will survive, but be glad these two won't be meeting their ends this soon in their short and miserable lives," **and with that his eyes closed and he fell sideways to be caught by two medics,

"Take him to the hospital as well, inform me when he is awake," they nodded and rushed off with him between him. He turned to the shocked and confused looks of the two offending ninja,

"I suppose you want to know what just took place?"

"That would be most appreciated Hokage-sama,"

"Naruto was born here in Konoha on the night of the Kyuubi attack and he was the child the Yondaime sealed the beast into, he was not killed as you were led to believe. A member of his family came and took him to his mother's country in snow where he became the prince to the country while his sister was the princess which made his mother the queen. Other than that I don't know much else except just now where I learned the Kyuubi seems very protective of him for reasons I don't know." After that Sarutobi gave them the day off to recover and told them to report to his office in two days. While he himself went to the hospital to check on the other two ninja injured.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"They had few injuries Sandaime-sama but Gai-san was worst off, we found several fractures in both arms and a small concussion from hitting the wall at that speed. Kurenai-san is resting, she had passed out from the heat or what she saw," Shizune shivered from recalling what the boy had looked like.

"Thank you Shizune, and how is he?"

"That's what I can't believe; his skin and organs have re-grown completely and at this point is just resting but we have picked up several pulses of chakra from his body every few hours," Sarutobi nodded,

"Yes that would be the Kyuubi healing him most likely, would you inform him when he wakes up that we granted him his special Jounin status?" she seemed a little surprised but agreed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile Kurenai was just waking up and immediately looked around to see where she was, sighing at the surroundings she lay back down and images of the fight flashed back to her, how she was almost killed when she felt him hold her and then be surrounded in ice to protect her from the fire, she could only watch in horror as he burned and she passed out from the gruesome scene. The door opened and she saw Kakashi walk in, he closed the door and walked over beside her,

"Kurenai, I'm sorry," she looked up at him, "I didn't know you were there and neither did Asuma, if it hadn't have been for him we would have killed you," she lay there in silence before speaking,

"It's okay, I didn't tell you; I was trying to take him out myself,"

"That's not it!" exclaimed Kakashi, she was taken aback by his words, "We could have killed you and all you can say is that it's your fault?"

"It's not like it matters anyway, he's dead because of me,"

"He's not; he survived the attack and is in the hospital right now asleep,"

"How could anyone survive that?" she asked amazed,

"He is the child that Yondaime-sama sealed the Kyuubi into, his family came and took him away to their country, he came back to join us," her eyes were wide from what she just heard, he had a demon sealed in him? But from what he had done she couldn't believe he was the demon in control, she had to know. She threw off the blankets and pushed herself up off the bed and staggered to the door, she held her hand up to her throbbing head maybe it hadn't been a good idea to get up so quickly, she heard Kakashi giggle from behind her and she turned on him,

"And what is wrong with you," she demanded, he let out another giggle,

"I suggest you find something else to wear Kurenai, that is not the best for hiding away in," he giggled, she looked down and saw the usual hospital gown on her and the binding around her chest, "What are you talking about...." she trailed off as she saw in the mirror and saw her ass bare to all and blushed and growled at Kakashi before eyeing his clothes evilly. Poor Kakashi never saw her coming and a loud scream came from her room and a minute later Kurenai walked out in Kakashi's shirt and trousers and began to look around for Naruto's room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurenai was steadily growing angrier as another nurse told her they didn't know where he was, how could none of them know where a person with that much damage to their body was? She walked down another corridor and saw her friend Shizune walk out of the room and she closed the door quickly and leaned back on it breathing heavily and blushing,

"Shizune, do you know where Naruto-san is? The snow ninja?" she asked her friend, who looked a little embarrassed but nodded,

"He's in here but Tsunade-sama is observing him for any further damage or wounds we haven't spotted," just as she finished the door reopened and she fell backwards into the room only to be caught by a pair of arms. Kurenai looked into the room and saw Shizune being held by Naruto and Tsunade behind him smirking, she couldn't help but let out a little growl to her friend who leaped out of his arms apologizing to him. For the first time she saw Naruto smiling and she had to admit it suited him well, he looked even more handsome than before, a small blush worked its way over her face as he looked at her still smiling.

"How are you Miss Yuuhi?" he asked her, her blush deepened and she looked down,

"I'm ok thanks to you," she said quietly,

"That's good, I'm glad you are all right. We can't have a beautiful person like you being hurt now can we?" her blush had reached new heights as she took in his words.

"Thank you," she said even more quietly before, she found the courage to look up at him, "How did you survive that attack? Kakashi told me who you are but I still don't understand,"

"You want to know if I am a demon no?" a look of horror crossed her face and she tried to apologize but he stopped her, "It is quite alright Miss Yuuhi, no I am not a demon, the Kyuubi is sealed within me through a seal that allows the demonic chakra to mix with mine and turn to human chakra over time, and it is from this that I get my healing abilities as well as my mastery over ice, however in a sense I can become a half demon from using enough demonic chakra I become more and more like the fox, gaining a tail every so often to increase my strength, do you understand now?" she nodded slowly,

"It's just that after Kakashi told me you had a demon in you I thought you were but when you saved me I didn't think you were and I had to find out,"

"Yes, there are people that found the way you did while others accepted me from the very start, some not even human, of which you will find out soon," he suddenly sniffed the air, "I didn't mean that soon," he cursed and everyone turned to the door and they could hear running and panting from the corridor, two blurs of green and white rushed past the door and Naruto sighed before walking out the door, "I'm here you two," they heard a sharp change of direction and watched as the two blurs jumped into him, the three of them walked out into the corridor to see a small wolf and a child sitting on his chest smiling happily and cheering. The sight made all of the women squeal in cuteness at them and they watched as Naruto stood up with the child in one arm and the wolf in the other,

"I presume your mother is here as well Baki?" he asked and the child now known as Baki pointed behind Naruto who turned to get hit over the head by said person,

"What's this I hear about you nearly dying, yet again?" the woman demanded, threatening him,

"It wasn't my fault I swear," he cried as he handed Baki over and set down the baby wolf. The three watched with some amusement at them but then they heard a growl from the corridor round the corner and heard Naruto speak, "You can come out Yomi, I know you missed me too," a loud bark like laugh was heard and another white wolf, this one much, much bigger than the first came round the corner seemingly smirking at him, if wolves could smirk that is. The smaller wolf ran up to her yipping happily as it ran around her legs as if she was its mother,

"You wish I did Naruto-kun," barked the wolf in an easily recognisable female voice, she sniffed him and then the three woman outside the door, "You have the scent of this one on you, are you mating with her?" Shizune suddenly squeaked and fainted being caught by Tsunade,

"Come now Yomi, you really must stop doing that to every woman that I meet, it's almost as if you are jealous," he smirked at her and she turned her head high,

"I do not mate with mortals Naruto-kun, and watch your back,"

"Huh?" he was then hit in the back by Baki who had escaped from Yukie and he ended up on his face. He suddenly burst into smoke and was then holding Baki by his neck who was giggling at him, he handed him back and turned to the two conscious women, "This is Yukie my sister, Baki my nephew and her son, then Yomi my partner and her son who she has yet to name," he cast a sideways look to Yomi who shrugged in the way only a wolf can. It was only then that Tsunade noticed the four tails on Yomi's back instead of one,

"She's a demon?" she asked, Yomi answered her,

"Yes I am, my tribe live in snow country and have so even before snow country was founded, we lived well until the humans came and tried to take our land, we fought back but our casualties were heavy, we withdrew to the areas where humans would not venture. We remained isolated from the humans until Naruto-kun here found us by accident when he got lost exploring," Naruto had a sheepish look on his face, "And after I helped him we realised that Kyuubi-sama was within him and she spoke to us, promising us a new home within snow country. I gathered all of the wolves and we marched down the mountains with Naruto upon my back, as you can guess the village was shocked to see hundreds of us marching down to them but after Naruto and Kyuubi-sama spoke with the council we were allowed free reign within and outside the village. We became the villages guardians as a way of showing our thanks and I became his partner to show my own gratitude," she nuzzled Naruto's hand affectionately and he scratched her ears making her growl happily." The women looked at him in amazement and he smiled back cheerfully making them blush slightly.

"Aah Naruto you are awake I see," they heard the Sandaime say as he came down the corridor, "You made a fast recovery as well,"

"Kyuubi would be to thank for that,"

"Yes I have to ask about that, why is the Kyuubi so protective of you? In the arena it called you 'kit' and said it would have killed Kakashi and my son for what they did,"

"You see..." he trailed off as he clutched his stomach, "Oh fuck," they heard him mutter before standing up, "**Who were you calling it old man?" **they heard a booming voice come from Naruto and his eyes were red again, **"I am the great nine tailed fox not an it but if you must refer to me in such a manner I am a she and don't forget that humans,"** then Naruto took a deep breath as Kyuubi released him,

"Yeah you gotta be careful about what you call her, probably should have warned you guys," he said sheepishly as Sarutobi shook his head,

"Anyway Naruto now that you're awake I can tell you your duties as a ninja of Konoha,"

"So I got special Jounin?" Kurenai was a little shocked, only those who were heavily specialised in one area of the ninja arts got that status and he didn't seem like that, she decided to ask him about that later.

"Yes did Shizune not tell you..." he trailed off seeing her unconscious in Tsunade's arms, "I see why she didn't, but no matter, come to my office in two days and I will explain how we work missions and anything else you need to know and after you can meet the rest of the special Jounins,"

"That's fine, what kind of special Jounin did you place me down as?"

"I was not sure as we only saw your Ninjutsu and your speed which reminds me, you might want to stay away from Gai, he is still a little upset someone is faster than him," Naruto nodded slightly, "But I put you down as a Ninjutsu user but it can be changed if you wish,"

"Technically I am an affinity user so if you could change it to that?"

"Of course Naruto now if you will excuse me I'm sure my little excursion has been noticed by my secretary," and with that he quickly walked off. Naruto was wrapped up in a bone crushing hug as his sister congratulated him, it took Tsunade to point out to her he couldn't breathe and she sheepishly let him go, he stepped back holding his neck muttering,

"Weak my ass," he said quietly so she couldn't hear but Kurenai did and she giggled then clapped her hand over her mouth surprised at herself, this made Naruto look at her and the clothes she was wearing, "I get the feeling I have seen those clothes before," he said out loud and she blushed, "But there's no time to talk I'm starving," he said cheerfully, "Do you know any dango stands Miss Yuuhi?" he asked politely but she could see the pleading in his eyes,

"Yes, there is a small one near the hospital but I want to get changed first," she said quietly,

"I'll take him!" exclaimed a now awake Shizune who blushed as everyone looked at her, "That is if he wants," she added, he looped his arm with hers,

"Of course now let's go, will you join us after you change Miss Yuuhi?" Kurenai nodded with a small blush and disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto was being led down the corridor by Shizune. Yukie looked down to Yomi,

"Would you mind?" she asked the wolf,

"Someone needs to keep an eye on him," she said and walked off after them. Meanwhile Tsunade was left with Yukie and they smiled slightly at each other with Yukie taking a quick look at Tsunade's chest which she noticed but let slide,

"I have rounds to do so if you will excuse me," she nodded and the large breasted woman left leaving Yukie and her son and the small wolf beside her leg looking up at her curiously.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurenai had obviously rushed home and got changed quickly judging by the clothes that left Shizune glaring at her and that she was waiting outside the stand, it was her day off after all so she didn't need to wear her battle dress anyway. She blushed as Naruto smiled at her and they went in, they took a booth near the back and ordered and while they waited they listened to Naruto's life in snow country and all the people he had met there, and what being a prince was like.

"I do wish that I hadn't been the prince though," he added after talking about the people, "I didn't want to be treated any differently because of who my mother was,"

"Other people would wish to be in your position though, you could have anything you wanted, anyone to teach you, the best food, house, anything,"

"That's what I wanted to avoid so when I was thirteen I moved out from the castle and bought my own place with some help from a few of my friends and got income from doing missions, I had a little help at the beginning but once I moved onto B missions I settled and did A and the occasional S rank after that," both women were surprised he had done S rank missions being the hardest and usually reserved for only the elite and Kages of a village, then Shizune spoke up,

"Is that how you got that scar, from one of the S rank missions?" she asked curiously,

"Not quite," both heard the slight hiss in his voice and the clench of his jaw and dropped any other questions about it, "My apologies, just unpleasant memories," he apologized and before anyone could speak a new voice interrupted,

"There you are Kurenai, I was at your place for nearly twenty minutes before I realised you weren't there, why did..." Anko trailed off as she looked at the man beside her as he ate his dango. One second Naruto was gazing at his dango and the next he was face to face with Anko who was staring at his face curiously,

"Hmmph," he cleared his throat, "Would you explain what you are doing?" he said staring back at her, she continued to stare at him before shaking her head and then dragged him forwards and kissed him hard on the lips. Kurenai was furious while Shizune had a shocked look on her face; after a few seconds she pulled away licking her lips happily and enjoying the confused look on his face,

"Do I even know you, and what was that for?" she put on a mock look of hurt after sitting down on his lap and putting her arms round his neck,

"Don't you remember me? Because I certainly remember you,"

"And where pray tell do you know me from?" he asked still confused,

"From Earth country,"

"There is quite a lot of space in Earth country so you may want to be a little more specific,"

"If I told you in a brothel would that help?" Kurenai let out a small gasp from that,

"Not particularly as I don't go to brothels,"

"Come now, I never said you were there for their business did I? You were on a mission and I would say it was successful," she saw a look of dawning on his face,

"Yes I remember that mission, I was sent to recover some of my villagers that had been kidnapped from a trade caravan coming from Suna, but where do you come in?" he questioned,

"I had a mission to infiltrate that particular brothel and free the other prisoners while gathering information on others in the area. I had been there for nearly a week when you blew in," she saw him clench his jaw as he looked up at her, his eyes boring into hers,

"You attacked me," he said and a sheepish look came across her face,

"Yeah, well when you started attacking anyone who had a weapon and started grabbing women what did you expect me to do? Hide from you?" she asked him jokingly,

"I suppose," he muttered, "Hold on, was it you that summoned the snakes?" she nodded,

"One of them bit me,"

"What else do snakes do?" she said cheekily,

"It's where they bit me that was the problem,"

"Oh she didn't," Anko looked at him apologetically, "Sorry but the snake that bit you is one I use for torturing men,"

"Well if that poison had of been permanent I would have been most unhappy," it was here that Kurenai broke in,

"What kind of poison was it?"

"She used a paralysing poison on me which completely numbed it, I didn't know if it would wear off but Kyuubi managed to remove it but not until having her fun laughing at me," Anko was now the one to be confused,

"What do you mean by Kyuubi?"

"Naruto-san was the one who Yondaime-sama sealed the Kyuubi into and his family took him to snow," it was Shizune that answered her question feeling a little left out from the conversation,

"It was you?" Anko asked shocked,

"Yes and if you don't like that you might want to get off of me," he said with a harsh tone to his voice, she shook her head,

"It's not that, I'm was just surprised that you came back,"

"I wanted to know the village where my mother and father thought would be good to settle down in, and so far I can see why, it is truly beautiful,"

"You haven't seen anything yet, at night when you look out over the village it looks like the night sky has fallen over it, just a mass blanket of dark and light," she sighed dreamily and unconsciously pulled Naruto closer to her, the side of his head on her mesh shirt uncovered by the long trench coat she wore. He looked to see Kurenai scowling at her friend and he pulled his head away which she felt and she moved into the seat beside Shizune with a wink at Kurenai and Naruto. A Chuunin came into the stand and looked around before coming over to them,

"Excuse me Shizune-san but Tsunade-sama requires you at the hospital," they heard her sigh and she stood up,

"Sorry guys but I better go, I'll see you later," and after their goodbyes she left to go the hospital.

"I guess that just leaves us three then," cooed Anko as she slid up beside Naruto,

"I guess it does," he replied and started eating his dango again, Anko was a little surprised that he didn't react at all,

"What is wrong with you? You haven't reacted to anything I've done and normally men are unconcsious by now," she huffed, "Am I not sexy?"

"I am more capable of controlling myself you know, even with your current states of dress," both woman looked at their own clothes before the others. Anko was wearing her usual outfit of a mesh shirt and mini-skirt with a covering trench coat which somwhat hid her bust while Kurenai was wearing normal civilian clothes, a t-shirt that was a little small and a pair of jeans that showed off her ass.

"Actually now that you mention it Kurenai is a little over dressed, or perhaps its under dressed," Anko pondered out loud as said woman blushed,

"It's not the worst thing I have," she snapped back, Naruto started to choke on his dango as he heard her and managed to swallow it,

"Sorry about that, I was caught a little off guard there. But can we talk about something else?"

"I suppose we could, but what about?"

"Like the other special Jounins I'm supposed to meet up with in a few days, do you know any of them?"

"You're a special Jounin?" asked Anko surprised, he looked at her,

"Yes Sarutobi placed me as one after a test of my abilities; I'm an affinity user,"

"That's great, I'm one too," she exclaimed happily, "I excel in Ninjutsu and torture, and I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then,"

"My abilities suit me more to working alone or with my partner, isn't that right Yomi?" Kurenai looked around to try and find the large wolf while Anko was just clueless,

"Who is Yomi?"

"That would be me," a small one-tailed wolf appeared round the corner and walked up to the table and jumped onto the chair beside Kurenai, "Your sister asked me to watch you," Naruto huffed,

"Doesn't even trust me, some family," he muttered, his face showing a look of annoyance,

"You know how you get, it's your own fault," Kurenai let out a high pitched squeal as she hugged the wolf to her chest cuddling it tightly while Anko and Naruto sweat dropped at the sight.

"Hold on, why are you so small?" asked Kurenai coming back to her senses and letting go of her,

"Any half weak demon can control its size depending on their tails, my maximum size is what you saw in the hospital, but the tailed-beasts are all of gargantuan sizes because they are the strongest in their class of tails," Kurenai nodded while Anko stared stupidly at the talking animal and Naruto finished his dango, "Do you have any idea where you will be staying yet Naruto?" Yomi asked, he chuckled nervously,

"Not yet but I'll find somewhere, you know me," Yomi shook her head,

"Unfortunately I do," before he could retort Anko spoke up,

"If you need somewhere to stay I have a free room at my place seeing as Hana is out on an extended mission, you can stay until you get somewhere else," she offered with a wink to him, she saw a scowl on her friends face, "And I swear not to sleep with him okay Kurenai?" said person blushed and looked away while Naruto gave Anko a curious look,

"Do you do this with her a lot when letting guys sleep at your place?" she smiled,

"Nope but she seems awfully close to you," Kurenai gave a squeak and glared at Anko,

"Well I did save her life earlier, so it would be natural for her to be,"

"You saved her life?"

"Yes, I was doing the test when Hatake and the other man combined their attacks, unfortunately they were not aware of her being near me and she would have been killed if not for me protecting her,"

"You mean you took the attack?"

"I did and I would have died if not for Kyuubi healing me," Anko hugged him tightly,

"Thanks for protecting her, I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to her," Kurenai slapped Anko's hand away from his crotch with a sharp glare,

"What about not sleeping with him?"

"It was only a little touching," Anko said defensively releasing him, "I wanted to thank him for saving you,"

"Not before me you won't," Kurenai's expression suddenly became one of shock as did Anko's as she looked at her friend which then turned to a smirk,

"Oh so you want to bed him Kurenai? Then by all means let him sleep at your place tonight," she grinning at her very embarrassed friend, "Now I understand the choice of clothes," she added looking over Kurenai. She got a heated glare in response, Naruto decided it would be best to break it up before they started getting physical,

"I think that's enough, as pleasing as it is to see you fighting over me I would prefer neither of you getting hurt because of it," both looked at him apologetically and looked down in shame, "But don't let me ruin the mood," he said cheerfully,

"I think you did with that little statement brat," Yomi said grinning at him, Naruto reached over to Kurenai making her eyes widen as he picked Yomi up by the scruff of her neck and looked at her face to face,

"Excuse me?" all three watched as Yomi began to grow and a second and third tail appeared with the one that was already there, and her size crushed Naruto into the seat, she let out several bark like laughs then a loud yelp as she jumped off him growling, Naruto was smirking at her holding the sharp piece of ice that he had poked her with, "Now you know what to expect," he grinned,

"I knew it was that small," she grinned back as both women began to laugh at him as he huffed again muttering about bitches,

"Don't you have to looking after Yukie while she's here?"

"Why? Do you not think she can take care of herself?"

"I don't actually unless she starts screaming at them then she'll be fine," Yomi chuckled,

"Fine I'll go, but I don't want to hear about anyone getting pregnant and having your pups," and with that walked off out of the stand. Kurenai noticed how Anko looked down saddened at hearing Yomi's remark, she placed her hand onto her shoulder and smiled sadly at her to which Anko returned, Naruto noticed the exchange but didn't comment, he thought it was something personal. Suddenly Anko became normal again and was grinning at him,

"Well if are staying with me you better come now cuz I need to clean up the place as Hana isn't here to do it," they heard him groan,

"You're not gonna make me help are you?"

"I'm not going to do it by myself, so yes you are helping," he gave another groan as he pushed himself out of the chair he was in,

"Fine, but if I come across something weird I'm blaming you," he turned to Kurenai, "I'll see you around," and he was dragged off by Anko. Kurenai was left blinking before she realised she was the only one there,

"They left me with the bill!" she screamed as Anko began to run faster with her latest toyboy.....roomate being dragged along the ground behind her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do Anko," Naruto chided her as she opened the door,

"She has enough money, let her deal with it," she pushed Naruto in through the door right onto his face, "Oops sorry," he pushed himself up muttering incoherently. His eyes widened in shock at the place, clothes, kunais and scrolls were everywhere, he reached up and pulled down a bra off the ceiling fan, he turned to her, dangling it in front of her face,

"Mind explaining how this got up there?" he asked,

"It's not my fault, its Hana's anyway and she is an Inuzuka. So you might want to get rid of it," he immediately dropped it to the ground knowing of the Inuzuka's powerful senses. The last he needed while he was here was to have an angry Inuzuka after him, especially if she thought of him as a pervert.

"Come on, we've got to get started," Naruto looked around the room again,

"I think its fine the way it is you know, kinda cosy," Anko wheeled round to him, her hands on her hips,

"You're gonna help whether you like it or not, so get cracking," she said cheerfully as she bounced off into a room and closed the door. He glared at the wooden door hoping it would open to reveal Anko cleaning but he seriously doubted it, with a loud sigh he pulled off his cloak to reveal several tattoo like markings on his legs and arms with one smaller seal on his palm. He applied chakra to the seals making them fade away leaving the one on his right hand, and there was suddenly a sonic boom as Naruto moved.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So? What does everyone think? I think I have some mysteries within. What's with the scar and why is Naruto so defensive about it. Who is Yukie's son's father? And is she really a lesbian? Hopefully if I get enough reviews you might just find out, but I suppose someone like a genius might work it out, seeing as they are all linked.


End file.
